cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Cave Story
Cave Story (also known as Doukutsu Monogatari) is a free action-adventure video game, independently developed by Daisuke Amaya. Originally released in December 2004 for PC, the game has seen various unofficial ports to other video game platforms. An updated version was released on March 22, 2010 for Nintendo's WiiWare service by independent video game company Nicalis with collaboration from Pixel, who also ported the title to the DSiWare. Also, a 3DS remake was released November 8th, 2011. It has a score of 8.5 from IGN. Controls You can use a keyboard or a gamepad to play Cave Story. The gamepad has fully rebindable keys but the keyboard does not. Keyboard - Default *Z = Jump *X = Attack *A = Switch Weapon Left *S = Switch Weapon Right *Q = Inventory *W = Map System Obtained *Up = Look Up *Down = Look Down and Interact *Left = Walk Left *Right = Walk Right Wii remote *Up = Look Up *Down = Look Down *Left = Walk Left *Right = Walk Right *A = Switch Weapon Left *B = Switch Weapon Right *+ = Inventory *- = Map System Obtained *1 = Fire *2 = Jump Plot The player controls Quote, an army robot that was sent to the Island ten years ago. Soon he takes the Polar Star from Hermit Gunsmith and falls into Mimiga Village. The townspeople tell Quote about a Doctor stealing Mimiga. Soon enough, his minions Balrog and Misery arrive to take the Mimiga Toroko away. In pursuit, Quote visits areas such as the Egg Corridor and Grasstown. He then travels to the Sand Zone, where he finds his companion Curly. Here a witch-woman Jenka explains the Doctor's plan to use Red Flowers. After defeating Rabid Toroko (who was fed a red flower), Misery warps Quote and Curly to the Labyrinth. After exploring the area, the two eventually come across the Core of the island and defeat it. Misery arrives at the last second to take the Core and save it. After traversing the Waterway and climbing the Outer Wall, Quote arrives at the Plantation. Here, enslaved Mimigas are forced to grow red flowers. After meeting with Momorin Sakamoto and building a rocket, Quote reaches the Balcony, where he fights Misery, the Doctor, and the Undead Core in succession. At this point, if Quote has collected the Iron Bond, he will be able to enter The Sacred Grounds with Curly and defeat the true antagonist Ballos. Areas *First Cave *Mimiga Village *Cemetary *Egg Corridor *Grasstown *Sand Zone *Labyrinth *Water Way *Egg Corridor? *Outer Wall *The Plantation *Last Cave *Balcony *Sacred Grounds Items *Life Capsule *Life Pot *Map System *Silver Locket *Arthur's Key *ID Card *Santa's Key *Chako's Lipstick *Jellyfish Juice *Rusty Key *Gum Key *Charcoal *Gum Base *Explosive *Curly's Panties *Hajime *Mick *Shinobu *Kakeru *Nene *Turbocharger *Clinic Key *Arms Barrier *Cure-All *Booster V 0.8 *Tow Rope *Curly's Air Tank *Alien Medal *Booster V 2.0 *Whimsical Star *Teleporter Room Key *Sue's Letter *Mimiga Mask *Broken Sprinkler *Sprinkler *Controller *Mushroom Badge *Ma Pignon *Mister Little *Iron Bond *Clay figure medal Endings *"Bad Ending": Leave with Kazuma at the Outer Wall. If done so Quote and Kazuma live in the mountains and the doctor takes over the world. *"Normal Ending": Quote finally fights Misery and beats the Doctor twice. Afterwards, Quote fights the Core and possessed Sue and Misery. Then Quote jumps off the Island with Sue and is caught by Kazuma's Sky Dragon, and the Sakamotos go back home and take Quote along. *"Mimiga Mask Ending": Do everything as so to get the Normal Ending, but do not talk to Momorin Sakamoto, simply ride the rocket up to the Last Cave to keep the Mimiga Mask she gave you. *"Happy Ending": In the Labyrinth do NOT talk to Professor Booster, get the Tow Rope in the room with the Core BEFORE the battle and use it on Curly when the room floods. Bring her to the house in the Waterway and drain the systems out and DO NOT leave her in the house (if you do you'll never see her again). After the Doctor is destroyed, go to the prefab house and fall in the pit. Note: Even if you save inside prefab house, you are able to see the "Normal Ending", you just have to activate the book shelf. The dialog will then ask you if you would like to see the normal ending, and will set you back to when you are leaving the boss areas. Nintendo Ports In 2010, Cave Story was ported to WiiWare and DSi to download, adding some new modes and features. *Curly Story: Play as Curly Brace in the main game. *Boss Rush: Beat every single boss in the game. *Time Attack: Beat Ballos once in the main game. *Jukebox: Press A on the Music Choice menu and change to different songs on the WiiWare version with a GameCube controller, while on the DS version it is on the main menu. *Updated Sprites and Remix Music. *3 Save Files instead of One. *Added Easy and Hard Mode. Trivia *On the show The Suite Life on Deck, in the episode "Going Bananas", Cave Story can be seen in the background of an arcade. *In Kirby's Epic Yarn while in the level "Cool Cave", Kirby has to battle a giant frog in a cave. This may be a reference to Cave Story. *If the player plays the game around Christmas or Halloween time in the DSi and Wii ports, as well as Cave Story+ on Steam, Quote will be wearing the respective costume of that holiday. *In the beta version, Balrog was going to be a common enemy, and Quote was called Curly Brace. *Cave Story and The Legend of Zelda are somewhat similar. Gallery File:CaveStoryWiiWareCover.jpg|WiiWare cover of the WiiWare version. File:CaveStoryDSiWareCover.jpg|DSiWare cover of the DSiWare version. Category:Games